memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Skagaran
, a Skagaran male (2153)]] The Skagarans are a warp-capable humanoid race, also known as "Skags". Physiology Skagarans appear nearly identical to Humans with the exception of distinguishing red protrusions above each eyebrow, on their throat, and in front of each ear. They also have red blood, like many humanoid species, and their body has a higher tolerance to alcohol than a Human body. They are similar enough to Humans to produce children with them. Society and culture Although some Skagarans believed in the concept of Hell, they did not practice burial ceremonies to dispose of their dead. As of the 19th century, they practiced slavery of other sentient species. Technologically, the Skagarans achieved warp drive by the mid-19th century. They possessed weapons which were probably phasers or disruptors ("guns which emitted a beam of light") and, reportedly, had transporter technology ("they could move through thin air from one place to another"). Their starships were also capable of penetrating the thermobaric clouds which surrounded the Delphic Expanse. Skagarans have their own kind of alcohol, Skagaran whiskey. Language The word Rokdar translates to "butcher". This was a name that the Skagarans used to describe Cooper Smith. Skagaran history Enslavement During the 19th century, a Skagaran ship was sent to Earth. The vessel's crew abducted several thousand Humans that were later taken to help the Skagarans start a colony, and serve as slave workers. Since the planet the Skagarans were colonizing has an identical terrain and climate to the rocky desert plains of America's western regions, the Skagarans chose to abduct Humans from that area because they were better adapted to live on the new planet. According to Human recorded history, Cooper Smith helped the Humans to eventually overthrow their Skagaran masters and set up their own government in which the Skagarans were oppressed. However, the Skagarans recorded a slightly different version of events, calling Cooper Smith "Rokdar", meaning "butcher". According to the Skagarans, Smith ordered his men to burn the Skagarans' ship, destroy their weapons and murder most of them, including entire families of Skagarans. To make sure that the Skaragans could never enslave the Humans again, Smith wrote the first laws that kept the Skagarans from going to school, owning property or marrying. By the mid-22nd century, the Skagaran population was less than a thousand and most lived in settlements, one of which was named "Skagtown" by the Humans. :Based on Bethany's lesson about the Wright brothers' first powered flight we can assume that the Humans were abducted sometime around 1864, nearly forty years before this historic event. ''Enterprise'' In 2153, the NX class starship ''Enterprise'' NX-01 visited a planet inhabited by Humans and Skagarans in the Delphic Expanse. When an away team beamed to the surface of the planet, T'Pol and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker discovered the wreckage of a Skagaran ship which the Skagarans had used three hundred years earlier to transport Humans to the planet. In the ship's data module, T'Pol and Tucker found small crystalline formations, which contained Skagaran log entries. The Skagaran logs were brought aboard Enterprise, where the crew learned that the Skagarans had suffered many disciplinary problems. Six months after the Skagaran ship had arrived, there were no more logs made. Although Enterprise was too small to carry the six thousand Humans who lived on the planet back to Earth, Captain Jonathan Archer planned to return to the planet and provide aid to the inhabitants. Archer believed that when Starfleet was eventually able to send ships to the planet, the crews of those vessels would find that the Humans had changed some of their laws. Skagaran treatment Although some Skagarans, such as Draysik, were employed in saloons, they were not allowed to drink with their Human masters and therefore reacted badly to alcohol. Skagaran whiskey was illegal, but a barber named Henry was allowed to keep a bottle for pulling teeth. If a Skagaran committed murder, it was considered a hanging offense, regardless of whether the murder was committed in self-defense or not. Legally, Humans were not encouraged to harass the Skagarans, though a Human who defended a Skagaran from other Humans could possibly be arrested. It was deemed illegal for a Human to teach Skagarans and the minimum punishment for doing so was ten years in jail. However, some Humans, such as Bethany, taught Skagaran children outside at night. A subject that Bethany taught her students was mathematics, including the study of multiplication and long division. The students who Bethany taught wrote on slates. Some of her students were called Yral, Kret and Taliyah. Bethany herself was one-quarter Skagaran. When the starship Enterprise left the Skagaran planet, Bethany had been allowed to legally teach Skagaran and Human children together. One of the subjects she taught was Earth history, including the study of the first airplane. ( ) List of Skagarans ;Named: *Bethany (¼ Skagaran, ¾ Human) *Draysik *Kret *Taliyah *Yral ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Skagarans Category:Species